Greater Demons
Greater Demons Greater Demons are thought to have been the rulers of the Dreadfolk, and possessed at least partial control over the non-sapient creatures of the Dreadlands. They typically commanded groups of Lesser Demons and other creatures from the Dreadlands in their invasions of this world, but on rare occasion did enter alone. They were not necessarily the most physically powerful or imposing of the creatures from the Dreadlands, but they were the strongest of the Dreadfolk, and they possessed the strongest magic. The Greater Demons were all male, and it is assumed they reproduced through some magical means, as the classic method would have been unavailable to them. Their bodies stood between seven and eight feet tall, but they possessed two twisted and spiked antlers which raised their total height to between nine and ten feet. Their skin was like that of the Lesser Demons, being composed of many scales, although they were larger, tougher and darker in colour compared to those of Lesser Demons, being a very deep and dark matte red across the body, being slightly paler in colour at the palms, soles and belly, and practically black around the antlers and eyes. Greater Demons had long, black claws at the end of their fingers and toes, as well as a claw-like horn at their elbows. The eyes of Greater Demons were completely black, and they had near-perfect night vision. They had no hair. Much like most creatures of the Dreadlands, Greater Demons did not breathe oxygen, rather they had a bloodstream powered by magical means. In the Dreadlands, this functioned without issue, but in this universe they were forced to take rest for about four hours each day to let their bloodstream replenish itself, or else the continuous effort would cause too much strain, potentially causing the magic to fail and promptly leading to death. Greater Demons had access to powerful fire, plasma and shield magic, and some were capable of air and shadow magic. They also had access to some kind of telepathy, used to send commands to other creatures from the Dreadlands, but this only worked with direct line of sight. Greater Demons were also the only ones from the Dreadlands capable of opening portals going from this universe to the Dreadlands, however all the Dreadfolk were capable of opening portals going from the Dreadlands to here. There are no recorded cases of a Greater Demon defecting from the Dreadlands. They were the rulers of the Dreadlands, ruling over their own clans in an uneasy and occasionally broken peace with the other clans. However, despite universally hating the inhabitants of this world and desiring to destroy and conquer them, there are some recorded instances of Greater Demons hating each other more to the point of going to war, and the Imperial Inquisition was historically sometimes able to exploit these rivalries in order to enlist the help of Greater Demons in fighting and killing other Greater Demons. As well as coming merely to kill, Greater Demons also engaged in a great deal of rape - usually towards women, but homosexual encounters have also been recorded. Besides the obvious physical and psychological trauma this caused, nine times out of ten this had no effect, but it would sometimes leave the victim (if she was a woman) pregnant. In most such cases, the pregnant mother either aborted the child or committed suicide. The child would become a Dreadborn, and it would grow quickly, soon surpassing the size of the mother's womb and bursting out of it after about four months, then proceeding to eat the mother. Category:Dreadfolk